


To Love a Queen's Champion

by NamelessSaint



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: F/F, female to female relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessSaint/pseuds/NamelessSaint
Summary: On the eve of Frabjous Day the Champion and Her Queen, and all the host of knights, travel to their destiny.





	To Love a Queen's Champion

The wind blew through the mountain pass, bringing with it a chill and a promise of rain soon to come. The weather had been somewhat unpredictable the whole day, seeming to halt their progress to Tulgey Wood, and to keep them at bay. The White Queen stopped her horse and lifted her arm, an indication for the procession to stop, she closed her eyes and shielded them with that same arm as a gust of almost freezing wind lifted her from her mount. Tarrant, scouting a few hundred yards ahead with a group White Knights, turned and waved, giving the signal for the caravan to stop.

Underland's Champion guided the Bandersnatch over to the Queen's horse. "Is there something wrong, my Queen?"

Mirana bent down to her Champion. "No, but we must make camp for tonight. I think we'd best not get on during the rain." The Queen sat up then turned her horse around. "Aephelstan!"

The Knight dutifully strode up to her. "Your bidding, my Queen."

"We'll camp here for the night and proceed to Tulgey Wood on the morrow. See that grove of trees to the west, by the stream?"

The Knight nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

"Lead the Knights there, and have my tent set up immediately."

As the Knight bowed and left to do the Queen's bidding, Alice slid down the Bandersnatch and approached her Queen's horse, taking the reins. "Here, let me guide you, my Queen."

Tarrant rode up to them from the scouts ahead and maneuvered his horse next to the Queen's. "There is a red Knight on its way, a herald I believe."

Mirana nodded. "Yes, probably from Iracebeth; declaring a temporary truce until the rain lets up."

Tarrant turned his head toward the road. "Ought not we to engage them when they are vulnerable?"

"You forget that we are vulnerable, too, dear hatter. But this fight is between Champions, my friend. To attack them on the sly would… not be right. Please see to the settlement of the camp, my friend."

The hatter tipped his hat, and spurred his horse on. "Yes, my Liege."

The White Queen looked down and watched her young Champion. Alice held her horse's reins and walked silently, observing as the rest of the party prepared to settle in and avoid marching in the rain. Knights were busy setting up tents for the Queen and her entourage, while a few knights prepared one large fire pit near the stream for the cooks, and a smaller one just outside the Queen's tent.

Alice watched closely, fascinated at how very little time it took to get everything ready. She looked up at her Queen. "Is that large tent for you, my Queen?"

"Yes, my Champion."

"Shall I take you there?"

Mirana looked down. "You don't have to, if you don't want."

Alice lowered her head. "It is my pleasure to serve you, my Queen."

The White Queen frowned slightly, as she did not want Alice to feel that she had to fulfill her every whim. "Of course, my Champion."

Alice looked up briefly and smiled at Mirana before lowering her head. "My Queen."

Mirana was glad that her Champion looked away, as she blushed rather profusely. As Alice maneuvered the horse over to her Queen's tent, Mirana took the opportunity to watch the girl, uninterrupted. It became apparent that Alice was born to wear the Armor of Underland because she radiated in it, and projected an inner strength and courage.

Once at the tent Alice offered her Queen her hand. "May I help you down, my Queen?"

The White Queen turned away for a brief moment, in an attempt to hide the ridiculous smile on her face. After a short moment she faced her Champion. "Yes, please do."

Alice lifted her arms and guided Mirana down by her waist, and then smiled. "There, safe on the ground."

The White Queen returned her Champion's smile, and then blushed somewhat as Alice continued to hold her waist. "Thank you."

The young Champion pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry." She took the horse's reins and led it to a nearby large Sequoia tree, near the stream, where the Knights had roped off an area for the horses.

Mirana tried to regain Alice's attention, but the girl had already turned away from her. She sighed and then walked in the direction of the stream.

The stream crisscrossed its way down the Albus Mountains, a mountain range just north of the region of Marmoreal. It was flanked on both sides by Sequoia trees and scattered brush. The mountain range was split in two by the Antetulgey Pass, a well-worn road that led northeastward to the Tulgey Wood, a sparse and scattered wooded region on the shore of the Great Water.

Mirana looked up as she was drying her hands to see Tarrant and Aephelstan heading towards her, a red Knight walking between them. "So, who is this?"

Aephelstan nudged the knight forward. "Go on."

The knight produced a scroll. "A proclamation, your Majesty, from the Red Queen declaring a cessation of hostilities."

The White Queen took the document and noticed her sister's official seal. "You may tell her Majesty, my dear sister, that I accept—but these are my terms. Once the weather permits, we will proceed to the appointed place without any further—pleasantries. Good day, dear herald."

The red knight smirked, then bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Aephelstan?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Will you see our dear messenger to the border of our camp and grant him safe passage."

"Of course, your Majesty."

Tarrant chuckled. "That little insult should go a long way with the Red Queen. You have outdone her in cleverness!"

"Yes, would that I could see her face when she hears the message." Mirana turned her head slightly as she laughed, and then her gaze fell on Alice, who was still at the stable, and was now brushing the horse. Her features softened as her gaze remained on Alice.

The hatter followed his Queen's stare and his eyes fell on Alice, as well. He regarded her for a few moments before returning his attention back on Mirana, but she continued to stare at her young Champion. He lowered his head before glancing back at the White Queen. "Until later, my Queen."

Mirana turned abruptly, but the hatter was already walking away from her. She shook her head and headed toward her tent.

* * *

 

By twilight the wind had picked up, blowing dark and ominous rain clouds through the mountain pass. The borders to the camp were drawn, sentries posted every fifty yards around it, and the those members of Marmoreal's court that required food were settled around a large wooden table situated by a roaring fire.

Several smaller tents were erected next to the Queen's, for those members of her court that needed shelter. But the Queen chose to dine in her tent, as the cold outside was too much for her. Her cooks brought her a tray with a bowl of vegetable stew, strawberry tarts, and a pot of tea.

Mirana sat at the wooden table in her tent and brought the book closer to her; the candlelight barely allowed enough illumination in order to read. She reached for a spoon as she read but couldn't find one. "Oh, dear." Throwing the book aside she opened the flap of her tent to go outside, but then stopped abruptly.

"Alice?"

Her young Champion was standing at the entrance, a small blanket wrapped around her, clutching the Vorpal sword, and shivering from the cold. "Yes, your Majesty?"

Mirana grabbed her Champion's arm and pulled her inside. "What are you doing out there?"

Alice staggered a bit. "Am I not your Champion, your Majesty?"

"My Champion, yes; my footstool, no! You are not my sentry, Alice." Mirana frowned. "Excuse me for a moment." She parted the flaps to her tent and went outside. "McTwisp!"

The rabbit came running. "Yes, your Majesty."

" _Why was Alice standing watch at my tent?_ _She is no mere guard, but my Champion!"_

Nivens fiddled with his pocket watch. "I… I don't know how that happened, your Majesty. But rest assured that will never happen again."

" _See to it!_ " The White Queen inhaled deeply, and then looked away. When she turned back to the rabbit her voice was calmer. "Will you see that an extra tray of food is brought to my tent? And an change of clothes?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Mirana entered her tent to find Alice still standing where she left her. "Alice?"

Alice looked down. "Please don't be mad, your Majesty."

The Queen moved to within inches of her Champion. "Do you think I'm mad at you?"

Alice didn't answer, but continued to shiver in the cold armor.

Mirana felt a stirring in her heart, and reached out to run her fingers slowly over her Champion's cheek. Alice closed her eyes briefly at the touch, and then offered her Queen a small smile.

The Queen returned the smile. "Will you let me help you remove this armor?" When Alice nodded she reached over and unclasped the breastplate and put it aside, then came the arm and shoulder gauntlets.

Alice watched as her Sovereign helped her to remove the cumbersome armor. When Mirana lifted the chain mail from around her chest her arms briefly touched her breasts. She had to use every ounce of her strength not to moan at the contact; and when Mirana reached for the armor around her hips Alice gently took her Queen's hands. "Thank you, my Queen. But I think I can do the rest myself."

The Queen looked up into Alice's eyes, and their gazes locked. "All right, my Champion."

Both turned as someone called out to the Queen from outside. Mirana opened the flap. "Yes?"

A white knight stood at the entrance. "I have what you requested, your Majesty."

Mirana stood to the side to allow the knight entrance. "Good. You may place the tray on the table." When he was gone she secured the flap, and then looked down at the clothes in her hands. "Would you like these?"

Alice strode to her Queen and smoothly took the garments from her. "Thank you."

For a brief moment, the White Queen was at a loss on what to do. "I'll just finish my supper." She returned to her place at the table. Out of the corner of her eye Mirana could see Alice strip off her undergarments and put on simple black trousers and a cook's white shirt. The sensation that crawled up her spine at the vision both delighted and distressed her. She had always known that her attractions led her heart to delight in the female form, but that her Champion would be so beautiful and desirable was something that she had not anticipated. Mirana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was falling in love.

Alice took a seat opposite her Queen at the table and pulled the tray of food towards her. She removed the towel to reveal a bowl of vegetable stew, peach tarts, and a pot of tea. She took a spoonful then rolled her eyes. "Oh, this is good."

Mirana looked over the table. "Are those peach tarts?"

Alice looked up. "Uh huh."

The Queen smiled sweetly at her Champion. "Would you like to trade a peach tart for a strawberry one?"

Alice smiled. "No, thank you."

"But I love peach tarts," Mirana pouted.

Alice looked down then smirked. "Okay." She used her fingers to slide the tart across the table and when her fingers brushed Mirana's she felt a jolt. The reality of it caused her to take in a deep breath. She put down her spoon and stared at her hands.

Mirana felt the electricity, as well, and was concerned for her Champion. "Alice?"

The young Champion did not acknowledge her Queen, but sighed deeply. Both Alice and Mirana looked up when the sound of soft rain began to assail the tent.

The White Queen got up slowly and went around the table to kneel next to her Champion. "What is it? What is wrong, Alice?"

"I… I've never felt…" Alice's voice trailed off.

Mirana took Alice's hands into her own. "You can tell me anything, my Champion."

Alice tenderly ran her thumbs over Mirana's fingers, and then finally looked up. "I think I'm in—"

Mirana flinched at a bright flash of lightening, and when a loud clap of thunder followed, she went sprawling on her back on the floor.

Her Champion tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. She got up and offered Mirana her hand. "May I help you up, my Queen?"

The White Queen made a pretense of gracefully sitting up, which only made Alice laugh some more. Mirana plastered her most sincere smile on her face. "Yes, you may."

Alice took hold of Mirana's hand and pulled rather forcefully, the strength of that pull and a second clap of thunder sent the Queen landing on Alice and causing her to fall backwards. She landed on top of her Champion.

Mirana started to chuckle but then stopped at the look on Alice's face. The young woman looked like she was about to cry. When she attempted to get up Alice stopped her and rolled them over so that she was on top. Alice lifted her hand and cupped her Queen's cheek, letting her thumb gently caress the smooth skin. Mirana's eyes fluttered for a moment, and when she opened them her smile told Alice everything she needed to know.

When the two women locked gazes a fine tendril of love passed between them—it was precious and pure, sublime, and felt rather keenly. The sweetness of it led Alice to slowly bend her head downwards, only to capture her Queen's appealing lips with her own. The kiss was loving, unhurried, and filled with such an innocent desire that Mirana thought she might swoon again. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Alice, pulling the young woman more firmly against her.

They broke apart when the need for air descended, and both sighed contented. Alice rested her head on her Queen's shoulder. "I love you, my Queen."

And Mirana understood the verity of Alice's ingenuous admission, knowing that her Champion held no guile within her. And she also understood that her own feelings mirrored those of her Champions; her heart was taken, for the first time in her life, and lifted above her own will, to a place that existed for only the two of them.

The White Queen let out a deep breath, and with it went her last reservations. "I'm in love with you, my Champion."

"Then I will slay a beast, just to lie in your arms once more."

Mirana lifted her hands to caress her Champion's cheeks. "Forevermore, my Champion?"

Alice looked up, her countenance lifted. "We are granted only a small portion of this mortal coil, are we not?"

Mirana sighed, and began to unbutton Alice's shirt. "Only a lifetime, my sweet Alice."

Her Champion lifted to allow her Queen better access; she slowly pulled at the ties to Mirana's dress. "Then let us not waste a moment of it."


End file.
